One Piece: The CurseEye Pirates
by Lilchaos420
Summary: A crew lead by a captain with a curse on his eye by eating a devil fruit. They will travel together and share pain together and fight together for their dreams and the dream of their captain will inspire them. These are the CurseEye Pirates.
1. Beginnings & Memories

**One Piece: The Curse-Eye Pirates**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings & Memories**

A raft was drifting through the ocean with a lone figure past out onto it. This figure was male with only two things that were visible to the naked eye. These were the chest of average size and the two katana swords, which were on the figure's waist. The figure had a long black trench coat with baggy black pants and a pair of black boots. If you get a look at the figure's face, when there wasn't any of his long black hair covering it you would see a bluish-black eye patch over his right eye. The figure had caramel color on his skin and lay lifeless on the raft…until the raft was picked up by something.

A boat transporting people from one island to another was going on its route until a crew member sighted a lone raft with a male on it laying there with a chest. As soon as the boat caught speed it sailed next to the raft and scooped it out of the water and put it on deck. As people came out to see what was happening they would see a male lay there like he wasn't alive until…

"AI YAI!" The male yelled ah he sat up and shook his head with his hand on it shocking everyone that saw the motion. The male looked around and saw that not only was he not still sailing, but he was a boat with a bunch of people who didn't look like pirates. He then stood up and shook the water out of his hair, which some of it still managed to get wet. He then saw the captain and a few crew members of the ship, or at least what he thought approach him. "So, you fished me out of the sea?" The male said like he didn't care or wanted them to.

"Yes, one of the crew on this ship transporting people to the next island in the East Blue." The captain said for he didn't know if the man was aware which sea he was in.

"Well you didn't really have to but, you and your crew have my thanks. Since this is a transporting vassal for people I shall pay for my share and take a seat somewhere and have something to eat. How much is the fee?" The figure said as he bent down and opened the chest on the raft a bit so he could reach in and no one to see.

"Oh just 150 beli's that was the fee for the transport, the food downstairs is different how ever you must pay for what you want." The captain said as everyone who saw the scene went back to what they were doing before.

The male stood and handed the man about 400 beli. "The extra is for you fishing me out of the sea. Now if you would excuse me I would like to go have a bite to eat." The male then moved the hair out the view of his face, where everyone who saw could see his eye patch and his brownish-green eye that he used for seeing. The women of both the crew and passengers looked at the man like he was a handsome fellow, while the older men looked at the man with disbelief. The man looked about the age of twenty and no older than twenty-three and yet he sailed on a raft and survived. "Oh and I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hudan D. Tatshi." The young man said with a smile as he walked past the captain and everyone else to the food court below deck with his chest.

Tatshi sat down as he set his swords down next to him next to the chest. The waiter then handed him a menu and bowed as he went to serve the other people, but not before speaking to the young man. "Just wave to me when you're ready to order sir."

Tatshi exhaled a deep breathe as he looked at the menu. _'Man, I wonder when I am going to meet some people I can recruit for my nakama.'_ Tatshi thought as he looked at the menu in the meats section and saw that most of it was cheap. '_Good, saves me money for now until I hit town.'_ He then waved over the waiter as he reclined back in his chair.

"Ah, how may I help you sir?" The waiter said as he stood at the table.

"Yeah, bring me everything in the meat section of the menu with some rum." Tatshi said as he handed the menu to the shocked waiter.

"Sir, you must mean you want one or two things but not the whole meat section." The waiter said, only to have Tatshi shake his head 'no' motion. "Okay, your meal shall be ready soon." The waiter then walked to the square in the wall and told the chief the order.

Tatshi looked at his chest a few feet away from him. _'The only thing left that was there for me to use. Thanks grandma and grandpa for the heirloom.'_ Tatshi then brushed his hand over his eye patch feeling some of his energy drain as he touched it. _'This seastone laced eye patch is the only thing that is keeping my power in check. I was stupid and smart enough to eat the only Bachi Me Bachi Me no Ni fruit in existence. Now I can't swim if my life depended on it, which it does some times.'_ Tatshi was pulled from his thoughts when his food arrived. As soon as the food was in-front of him he began eating like no tomorrow. The on lookers were just in shock as Tatshi just ate like he hadn't had food in months.

After about an hour later Tatshi just finished his fourth course of the meat menu and reached into his chest and pulled out the money to pay for the meal, which was about 2,500 beli. He then stood and replaced his swords on both sides of his waist where they belonged. "Hey, do you know where I can put my chest so I don't have keep a constant eye on it." Tatshi asked the waiter as he held back a laugh from the look on the waiter's face when he said 'keep a constant eye on it' and soon got an answer from the man.

"Yeah, storage is right down the hall. Your items should be safe there." The waiter said as he brought the dirty plates and empty glasses into the kitchen to be cleaned.

Tatshi found the storage room and placed his chest in it and walked on deck. He saw it was getting dark and from the speed of the boat and word from one of the crew members he saw as he made his way to the deck that they should arrive to the next island in the middle of the night. _'Might as well get some sleep now. Maybe I'll meet someone that will join my nakama on the next island.'_ And with that thought Tatshi sat down on the deck leaning his back against the rail and feel asleep.

**Flashback**

_A young Tatshi was sitting in a chair listening to stories about his mother being a fierce captain of her nakama. They were called the banshee pirates, mainly because his mother had a voice of a banshee and sword skill that would give red hair a run for his money. He rarely saw his mother or father or brother because she was an infamous pirate captain and his father and brother because they were revolutionaries. He stayed with his grandparents up until they died. Then he would stay with friends of his mother's and father's until he started to travel alone. But now he met his mother and her nakama in a random town on a random island. He may have been only twelve at the time, but Tatshi could take care of himself being trained by a person who had lived through many battles and could see something is going to go wrong just by the feel of the air. But here he is talking to his mother's nakama like he was one. "Yeah, kid you should have seen her when I fished up a sea king. She kicked its ass from here to hell and back!" A man with a long pistol and a blond bread and mustache wearing a green bandana said with a loud tone._

"_Yo, Kenshin stop talking about me like that to my son you lazy bastard!" His mother came out of a room with something that was wrapped up in a cloth and a little chest. She had short black hair tied into to ponytails at the back. Her eyes were dark brown and she wore a brown jacket with a purple tank top underneath. She also wore a pair of jeans that were brown with a purple slash like marks on it going up and down. She looked like she was about the ages thirty-seven. "Now, Tatshi after what I heard from my friend that trained you with a sword or two." At this Kenshin did a single 'Ha' as he heard Tatshi being able to wield two swords. And at that Tatshi's mother gave him an evil look before continuing. "As I've been traveling the grand line, I've been in many fights and seen many treasures. And when I heard you finally can hold your own with a sword, taking after your ma I just had to give you something I won in a fight a long while back. I think I had this around the time I met your father…damn revolutionary." She then handed her son the object wrapped in the cloth._

_Tatshi then unwrap the object to see a katana in a jade sheathe. He drew the katana and his went wide. "Mom…this is a supreme grad sword. The Kon Teiku this sword isn't supposed to be lost since the last wielder was killed by a dragon and the sword went with him." Tatshi said as he looked up at his mother._

"_Yeah about that, it was in the possession of Dragon. So after some convincing and some meaningful haggling I was able to get it from him." His mother said with a smile and laughed._

"_You mean after a three hour fight and you shoving the hilt of your long sword halfway up his ass and him hitting you with a huge ass lightning bolt, which I might add made you go through the whole city by going through building walls. And after that it was your husband who stopped it all by saying he should just give you the blade since he had no use for it anyways. Then he just shrugged and disappeared and an hour later he returned with it. I was surprised that you only left with a big lip and a few bruises, when you usually leave with more broken bones whenever you two get in an argument." Kenshin said in a matter of fact voice._

_Tatshi just looked at his mother with a wide eyed look. "You went up against Dragon? All that just for a sword and dad just said a few things and got him to give it to you just like that? I don't know who to think in more awe of Dad or you." Tatshi said as he mother gave him and Kenshin a very evil look._

"_Fine, since you don't want to thank me I'll just give to another friend's daughter or his prized student. I bet they'll be more thankful when they see this blade and even more thankful when they get it." And after she said that, Tatshi just ran up and hugged his mother with tears._

"_Thank you Mom, I love you just don't take it back please!" Tatshi begged as he looked up at his mother._

"_Fine, fine just calm down and get a grip." She said with a smile. "I swear you're becoming more like me every day. Now, I have to go see someone so I'll see you before me and my nakama leave this island." She said to Tatshi and then looked at Kenshin. "Get everyone ready to leave, and make sure you lock this thing up." She said as she threw Kenshin the small chest._

"_Ai cap'in." Kenshin said as she left, he then looked at Tatshi, who was admiring his new katana. "Gaki, I'll be back in about ten minutes gotta tell the nakama to get ready to leave." He said as he left the room forgetting the little chest._

'_Yatta, this katana is so cool! Thanks mom, now I know I wanna become strong and get a nakama of my own so I can see the world like you. I will become stronger than you and I might even become the pirate king!' Tatshi thought with a huge smile, just as his stomach began to growl. Tatshi looked around and saw the little chest opened a little. He then opened it and saw a weird shaped fruit with weird markings and it was jade green. 'Mom probably just wanted it locked up in the fridge, but I'm really hungry and can't wait for Kenshin to get back. I'll just eat it and saw I was too hungry to wait.' Tatshi thought as he picked up the fruit and ate it like an apple until it was gone. 'Hmmm, it tasted tangy but good none the less.' Tatshi thought as he got up out of the chair and began to walk toward the door only to stop from the pain he was feeling. He then let out the loudest yell that could be heard around the world._

_Kenshin ran through the door about three seconds later, but would feel like years for Tatshi. "Gaki, what's wrong?!" The blond man asked, but then saw the little chest opened and the fruit gone. "Gaki, don't tell me you ate the thing that was in there!" Kenshin said, only to get a nod 'yes' from Tatshi and his eyes went wide._

_Just then Tatshi's mother came through the door to see her son look up at her holding his right eye and the other was blood red with a greenish hint in it. "Kenshin what happened?!" She yelled only a few levels lower than the loud yell itself._

"_I left to tell our nakama to get ready to shove off and I was coming back to get the thing you wanted me to lock up, only to find your kid ate it." Kenshin said as he tried to hold down the kid in an unlimited amount of pain._

"_Kenshin go get the eye patch laced with seastone, I'll hold him down and make sure you're fucking as fast as your bullets!" She yelled as she held down her son and pushed Kenshin toward the door._

_What seemed like about thirty years for Tatshi, but only about two minutes Tatshi sat in the same chair he was only five minutes before. Only this time he had a black eye patch over his right eye and his left eye was still trying to focus. "Ouch, my whole body seems numb." He complained to see his mother looking at him with an evil glare, and shut up quickly._

"_It's your own damn fault! That piece of fruit you ate was supposed to be sealed off never to see the light of day! You ate the only fruit that when ate, could have killed you!" She yelled at her son. "You're lucky I did some research on it before I actually got in possession of it! The numb feeling will go away in a few days, now you have to train twice as hard because now you have a huge handicap. You can not only swim, but you have to see with one eye! I don't want you to use the power of your right eye ever, unless there is an important need to. If you have to go through a marine army or through Enies Lobby for a nakama or a friend then only use to get that person and get out and don't use it too long." She said as she paced back and forth in the room._

"_Why? What does my right eye do?" Tatshi asked his mother._

"_It can make the person see their darkest fear and gives you the ability to kill them." She said as she looked at the horror on her son's face. "That's why I don't want you to use your eye."_

**End Flashback**

Tatshi woke up as the ship came to a stop, and he never used his right eye. He stood up and went to get his chest and left the boat.

**A/N: ****This is the first chapter hope you like it. You will learn more about Tatshi's brother and Father much later in the story. He will meet someone to join his nakama in the next chapter. And you will see what he has in that chest of his later in the story too. Just sit tight and get ready for the pirate tell of your life. Right now you may think you have an idea of Tatshi's past, but this is just the scene for his fruit power he has many dark secrets and one that will blow everyone away. Oh here's something I want everyone who reads this to know about Tatshi. He may have two swords, but he will not always use them in a fight he may just use some martial arts. Tatshi's and his nakama will meet the strew hat pirates at Lougetown or Roguetown as some may know of it. Here is where you get an idea of what Tatshi knows about his brother and father. And yes, both of them work with Monkey D. Dragon. But I can guess no one can figure out who he gets his D. from yet.**


	2. Kaori: The Navigator

**Disclaimer: I do not own any one piece characters, but the curse eye pirates are with me.**

**Chapter 2: Kaori the Navigator**

Tatshi stepped off the boat and onto land. He looked around and saw this city was quite busy at the middle of the night. He began walking carrying his chest as he walked.

On the other side of the city a woman at the age of twenty-two was in a fight with a mob of drunken men. "You dirty good for nothing men, you should know by now…NOT TO FUCK WITH ME!" The women yelled as she sent a large chunk of the mob through a wall. She then looked at the rest of the mob of men, who at the time just became very sober and emptied their liquor that had consumed an hour earlier into their pants. "NOW GO BEFORE I BREAK YOU THROUGH A BULDING!" She yelled making all of them running into the night. She then picked up her backpack, which she dropped at the beginning of the run in with the mob. She then walked back toward her home in the city.

About half way to her home she bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going you dumbass." She yelled at the man who she bumped into.

"Ah, sorry about that but you were the one who bumped into me miss." Tatshi said as he brushed himself off.

The woman then grabbed Tatshi at the collar of his trench coat and brought his face to hers only a few inches away from her face. "Now, listen you one eyed dope…YOU WERE THE ONE TO BUMP INTO ME NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" She yelled at Tatshi who looked at her with a smile and she quickly pulled her hand back to punch him in the face.

Tatshi saw this and prepared for a decent, but weak punch to the face. What he got was totally different, he went flying down the street and skidded to a stop by hitting a wall hard. The woman began to turn and walk away knowing that the guy she hit was not getting up any time soon, but what surprised her was the man not only got up but shrugged it off and spit out the blood in his mouth. "What. The. Fuck." That was all she said as the man walked toward her smiling.

"Yatta, you have a strong punch! What's your name? My name is Hudan D. Tatshi." Tatshi said with a smile as he cracked his neck. "Oh sorry about the loud introduction, that punch kind of knocked me out of my senses for a second."

She just looked at the man in-front of her with confusion, before snapping out of it and speaking. "Name is Kaori Riel, nice to meet you Tatshi." She said hesitantly looking over the man before her.

"Ah, well let's go get something to eat Kaori. Then we can talk about you're going to explain how you got that monstrous strength." Tatshi said smiling as he led her to a bar, which was unfortunately, had most of the men that were in the mob earlier. Tatshi then sat at the bar and ordered some food. After the food was set in-front of him, he began eating loads of food. After about five minutes in the bar and seeing Kaori was getting evil looks from most of the people in the bar he was about to ask what was the matter when a man came up to them.

"What is _she _doing here?" The man asked Tatshi, knowing he came in the bar with her.

"Who her? Oh see was just showing me a place to eat and I was going to pay her back by paying for her meal." Tatshi said as he looked at Kaori, who was resisting on getting up and punching the man in the face. He turned his face in time to see an incoming right fist to hit him in the face. With speed only Kaori could barely follow Tatshi grabbed the man's hand and twisted him around while drawing one of his swords and placed it to the man's neck. "I wouldn't want to attack a man you know nothing about, so this time I'll let you go and if anyone of your friends in here want to attack me or this woman here you will have to go through me and I'd be gladly to send you to your death." Tatshi said in an emotionless voice, which not only scared everyone in the bar but got the respect of Kaori. "I think I have lost my appetite bar keep." He then reached into his chest which he carried into the bar with Kaori and pulled out some money and paid the bar tender and left with Kaori.

As they walked down the street toward Kaori's home, she noticed that Tatshi was deep in thought. _'Wonder what eating him up?'_ She thought was they neared her home.

'_I wonder if she'll join my nakama…other than her strength I don't know what other things she can do.'_ Tatshi was pulled from his thoughts when Kaori opened her door to her little home. What surprised Tatshi was not how small it was, but all the maps riddled around the home. "Did you draw all of these?" Tatshi asked Brandy as he picked up and checked some of the maps.

"Yeah, it's something I like to do in my free time…well all I have if free time so I travel and draw maps. A really old friend of mine wanted to travel the grand line and see the world. But he is no longer alive so I travel as much as I can for him in memory." She said as she remembered what happened some odd years ago.

**Flashback**

_Kaori was about fifth-teen at the time and was sitting on a hill with a close friend. He had short black hair and was wearing a red shirt with a black design on the front and back of it. He wore black shorts with a red chain on the side of it. His name was Dan and he leaned against the tree sitting down with her next to him. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a pair of dark jeans and a pair of sandals. They were looking at the sky watching the clouds go by and then Dan spoke. "Kaori, I want to become a pirate and travel the world. And after I travel the Grand Line, I will come back and tell you all about it." He said with a smile, which made Kaori look at him._

"_Aren't you afraid that you'll be killed? Or worse never be seen again." She asked him only to have him smile at her._

"_As long as I have this place to return to and to see you I'll be just fine." He then got up and reached his hand out to help her. They then walked back to the village. They then spent the day together not knowing what was going to happen that night…_

_That night Kaori was lying in her bed sleeping, when an explosion shook her house and everything else in the village. She jumped up and began to look at the window of her room in horror. The village was on fire and people lay dead in the middle of the street. She was able to break down and cry, when Dan stormed into her room. She looked at Dan and spoke weakly. "What's…happening?" Dan just threw her clothes and waited outside, but after saying to her 'We don't have time hurry and get dressed.'_

_As she came out of her room Dan was looking around and signaled to her to follow him._

_As they came near the edge of the village near a port they were ambushed by a group of bandits. Kaori had never fought against anyone and Dan knew that as well so he told her to stay back. A few minutes later after the fight, you could see Dan bloody and bruised. When Kaori asked if she could help, Dan just told her he'd be alright and continued to lead her to the port outside the village. When they were almost to the little two or three person boat, Dan noticed they were getting followed._

"_Kaori you go ahead, we're being followed by some bandits. I'll hold them off while you get out of here." Kaori just looked at him and she was about to object, but he beat her to it. "Kaori, just make it out of here. I wouldn't want you to lose you're life here, please go and don't wait for me or look back." Kaori nodded and ran to the boat._

_When she looked back as she drifted on the boat made her cry at the sight. As the tears fell from her eyes at the sight of Dan lay dead with a knife in his back and a bullet wound in his shoulder. He gave his life to save her and she knew it, she promised that she would live his dream for him and would travel the world. As she made it to the next island, she walked around and some how ended up in-front of a dojo. When she walked inside she was welcomed with a flying kick that was so fast she barely had any time to duck to avoid._

_The man landed behind her, and was impressed that someone was able to avoid a kick that fast. He turned around and saw the girl scared, and that's when he spoke to her. "Sorry for the attack, when anyone enters this dojo they usually want to become a student under me. So I attack them to see if they have potential to learn what I have to teach. And judging from that look on your face you do not know who I am. My name is Akiro, but for now on you'll be calling me sensei." Akiro said with a smile._

"_Huh? What do you mean I'll be calling you sensei?" Kaori asked as she stood up and looked at Akiro. He wore a black and red Gi with a black bandanna on his head._

"_That's because I'm going to teach you and I can tell you can't even defend yourself, which I'm going to fix so you can at least go what you want to do." After that moment, she trained under Akiro for the next three years and then started to travel around the Blue Seas in memory of Dan._

**End Flash Back**

Tatshi just stared at her for a minute, before snapping his fingers in-front of her face. "Kaori, you there? Hello to Kaori!" He said as he continued to snap his fingers in-front of her face, until she lifted her foot and stomped on his foot. He bit his lower lip to numb the pain until she hit him on the top of the head…hard. "AI YAI!" He yelled as he kneeled down held his head. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled and asked.

"For not being patient and for annoying me at the same time. Oh yeah, you can spend the night but you sleep on the sofa there." She pointed to her right and went to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll be leaving in the morning then since the ferry to the next island doesn't leave until then." He said as he put his feet on the arms of the sofa and laid back.

She came out of the kitchen with a glass of water and was about to go her room, but a question was bugging her. "Why are you traveling anyways?" She asked Tatshi, who had his eye closed then opened it and sat up.

"Well, I'm looking for nakama of my own to join me to look for one piece. So, I can surpass people I know and become known for my abilities and to be king of the pirates." He said with a smile.

"One piece…and how much nakama do you have waiting for you while you search?" She asked again.

"None, I'm a captain of a crew of no one." He said with a smile, while she just shook her head. "Why don't you come with me and be my navigator? This is the era of dreams, so you must have a dream you want to accomplish?" He asked as he laid back.

"Hmm, let me think about it and I'll tell you tomorrow." She said as she walked down the hall and to her bedroom where she went to sleep.

The next day, Kaori woke up and changed her clothes to a red short sleeve shirt and a pair of long black jeans. As she walked into her living room, she saw Tatshi writing in a book. He looked at her and then closed the book as he finished writing something. "So what is the answer?" He asked as he put the book in the chest he had with him.

"Okay, I'll come with you. Just let me pack up some things before we go." She said as she grabbed a couple of backpacks and filled them with clothes and maps and put on black sneakers and followed Tatshi to the port.

As they stepped on the boat, Kaori was still wondering how much she knew about her captain and decided to ask more questions. "How did you lose your eye?" She asked as they sat down.

Tatshi just looked at her, after he set his chest down and laid his blades down near him. "I didn't look my eye." He said with a smirk that grew bigger from her confusion.

"Then why do you wear an eye patch?" She asked as she reached for the eye patch, but he stopped her hand.

"I can't take this eye patch off for a reason…a reason none of my nakama see first hand." He then stared off in the distance.

"Okay I'll take that answer for now. Okay since we are nakama now and I'm your navigator, when the hell are we going to get a boat of our own?!" She yelled at him.

"Ah, we will see a man about a boat when I get us a first mate." He said with amusement as she just crossed her arms and stared at the horizon.

"What is your reason for joining me? I mean you my reason, but I don't know yours." He looked at her in sight confusion over his thoughts.

"As I said before, I travel in memory of my old friend…so now I will travel the world with nakama that he was going to do and experience things that he would have traveling the grand line." She said with a vigor that could inspire anyone.

"Okay then, time to travel as real nakama." Tatshi said with a smile.

**A/N: Ah, sorry for not updating earlier just been researching for a pet project and been doing something with people for a dub on youtube. Well, the next couple chapters should be up soon and please review and to kill can't wait for the update on your fic. **

**Next Time on the Curse Eye Pirates!**

**Tatshi: You ate the neko neko fruit?**

**Kaori: I can't believe a cat man can make such good food!**

**Kiyoshi: ……Yeah I ate the fruit and that's just simple for me.**

**Next chapter: Kiyoshi: The Neko Cook!**


	3. Kiyoshi: The Neko cook!

**LilChaos420: Ah, so good to look at the work I've done.**

**A short white guy comes up to LilChaos420: Yo, Denzel what up man?**

**LilChaos420: Don't use my real name you baka! I mean Brendon when I said you could be in the story I had to write Brandy's part first!**

**Brendon: You just used my real name…and thanks for adding me in the story man.**

**Denzel: No problem, now just sign here so I can have all the profits. Smiles**

**Brendon: Fine, and LilChaos420 doesn't own One Piece, but he does own my character…damn him.**

**Chapter 3: Kiyoshi: The Neko Cook**

Tatshi and Kaori stepped off the ferry and gathered their things and headed toward town to get something to eat. They seen a black cat and green eyes in-front of a café named Suzuki's Good Eats Café. The cat stride inside and the two followed the cat inside, for two reasons. One the cat was mysterious and two they were hungry and the cat lead them to food. When they entered the café they were surprised when the cat turned into a small man wearing a black shirt and black shorts with blond hair and there were a pair of black cat ears sticking out of the top with a tail sticking out from the top of his shorts. By the look of the young man he was around their age.

'_A Zoan user here…and by the looks of it he ate the neko neko fruit.'_ Tatshi thought as he sat down in an empty table setting down his chest next to him. Kaori soon followed sitting across from him.

The young neko man walked up to then with menus and spoke. "Welcome, I'll be you waiter and what can I get you?" He said with a bow.

"Yeah, I'll take all of this." Tatshi said as he pointed half of the menu. Kaori just shook her head and ordered something for herself.

"Okay, your food should be ready in a little while." The Neko man then went into the kitchen.

After about five minutes, a lady around the age of forty came through the door with two girls around the age of thirteen and bags of food and barrels of drinks. They didn't see Kaori or Tatshi sitting at a table talking to each other. "Kiyoshi, I'm back with more food and drinks!" The woman yelled as she and the girls put on aprons and entered the kitchen as Kiyoshi exited with plates of food and served them to Kaori and Tatshi. The woman then noticed the two and shouted. "Hello, I'm Suzuki and this is my café, hope you love the food since Kiyoshi here made it by himself and in such a short time I bet." She then entered the kitchen.

"Here's your food enjoy. Oh and mom can you finish the rest of their orders?" And with that Kiyoshi went back to the door entrance, where there was a table he sat at.

"So, where to after this town captain?" Kaori asked Tatshi, who was in the middle of his second plate of food and still stuffing his mouth with food.

Tatshi just swallowed the chewed food in his mouth and looked at Kaori after he wiped his mouth. "I don't know." At that she face faulted onto the floor. "I do know that we need this Kiyoshi to join our nakama." Tatshi said as he looked at Kiyoshi sitting there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Just then Kiyoshi's eyes opened about a minute before a group of people dressed in black suits stepped in.

Kiyoshi then got up and stepped in-front of the group. "What does the wannabe Yakuza want this time? If it's the same reason as last time the answer is no like it always will be."

"You know why we're here you punk, now sell us this café or we'll make sure you and this café won't be here any more." The man, who seemed to be the leader of the group of men said.

Just then a woman around the man's age that threatened Kiyoshi came in; she then wrapped her arms around the man's waist. "Haseo, let's just do this and kill them already. They're not being good little cowards and giving the café to us, so let's just burn down this place with them in it." Just then two more people came inside the café, one was a female and the other was a male with a large claymore on his back.

"Haseo-sama, we should be getting back there are reports of marines near this island. As you know our history with them has not been a bright one so I advise we either do something now or come back at a later time." The man with the claymore said as the female who came inside with him was looking around the café and sighted Tatshi and Kaori. She then walked over to Tatshi and leaned over showing him a good look at her cleavage, to which he ignored due to the 'look and you'll wish you were dead look and who does this bitch think she is degrading woman like that and using her breast to do it' aura coming from Kaori.

The woman then purred into Tatshi's ear. "How about you lose this girl and get with this woman, so we can have some real animalistic fun." Tatshi then looked the woman in the eyes; he noticed they were beginning to look more like a fox's then it hit him.

'_Damn, a skilled Zoan user and she is able to control the scent of her lust to drive a male crazy. Okay, just remember what you've learn from sensei Tatshi clear all thoughts and use your aura to counter balance her advantage.'_ Tatshi thought as he concentrated and released his aura, what he did wrong was that he released it a bit too much and everyone felt it. The woman then stepped back in shock and looked at Tatshi then to Kaori.

"You got a weird man there girl, even though he's pretty cute and wouldn't mind riding him for a night he wouldn't be the one to control that easy." She then turned and went to leave.

'_Okay, I had enough of this bitch time to tell her what's what.'_ Kaori then got up and yelled at the woman. "Hey bitch! He's not my man, he's my captain and we're just here to get some food and go, not for a whore like to interrupt our meal and then leave because my captain turned your ugly ass down!" At that everyone froze, as they saw the woman turn into a huge half human half fox with sharp teeth.

"You're going to die for that and no one gets away with calling me a whore." The woman in her half transformed state and rushed Kaori. Kaori dodged a swipe at her head and threw a fast and hard right punch that connected with the woman's ribs and sent her out the window at an amazing speed surprising everyone but Tatshi, who was reaching for his blades on the chest to his left. The man with the claymore on his back noticed and drew his blade and was about to rush Tatshi, until the other men with Haseo drew their guns and fired at Tatshi.

Tatshi just smirked as he disappeared leaving the table to be riddled with bullets and appeared in front of the group and had both blades drawn. "**Nito-Ryu: Gust of the Great Winds**." Tatshi slashed his blades in four swift movements and a great gust of wind blew the group out the door of the café. Tatshi then stepped out the door followed by Kaori.

**Meanwhile on the other side of town**

A man with short black hair that hung just over his eyes was walking down a street. He was wearing a blue vest with a black shirt underneath it and bluish black jeans. He had on a pair of black shoes. Across his waist was a giant katana with the words light and dark, earth and wind, fire and water, metal and lightning, and chaos in kanji on the handle of the blade. The blade was easily eight feet long and half a foot wide and about three fourths of an inch thick. People were surprised that a man that was about five feet ten inches was carrying a blade nearly one and one thirds longer than him and without any hassle nonetheless. As he walked through the streets he was thinking to himself. _'Man, at this rate I won't find a way to get to the grand line to find Hawk Eye. If only there was a way to get there…I guess I will find a way sooner or later.'_ The man continued to walk down the streets. As he walked, he noticed a crowd of people outside a café and looked on.

Tatshi looked at the group of armed men in front of him and smirked. As they fired he rolled out of the way and got close enough to attack, only to force a parry from a large claymore. He then jumped back and shifted his blades to make a V shape. He then smirked and spoke. "**Nito-Ryu: Blades of Rage!"** He then swung one blade across and the other in a downward arc. Then he swung both blades upward as lightning traveled along the ground and hit the armed men and shocked them. The man with the claymore cursed as he seen the men drop to the ground; he had barely been able to get out of range much less see the attack. Tatshi then looked over at the pile of men before he shook his head. "I think I went a little over board on that attack, but it seems you were smart and fast enough to move." He said to the man with the claymore as he used it to stop him from sliding any further. The man then pulled his claymore out of the ground and gave Tatshi a hard glare.

"I'll show you young one that it is not wise to underestimate your enemy." He then held his claymore at an eight five degree angle and spun it upward and toward Tatshi. **"Rotación de la Cuchilla: Huelga Luna!"** Tatshi held Kon Teiku at an odd angle as he spun in the opposite direction that the man with the claymore spun his claymore in. The man was surprised when his attack connected with Tatshi's that ice formed around the air and he was blew backwards.

"A lunar sword stylist eh, too bad I've fought one before. You're going to have to switch to the full moon instead of that half moon bullshit your doing right now if you think you can even keep up with me. If not, then I'm going to leave you frozen in a block of ice." Tatshi said as he held up his other blade, which was dark blue with a red bat and a jade dragon on the blade leading to the hilt. This blade was known as **Seigengainoji.**He then held it facing downward, while Kon Teiku was at a two o'clock angle and rushed the man. Before their blades could connect from his attack, Tatshi seen a man with a spear rush before them. He then blocked Tatshi's attack. As he blocked the attack, he noticed the man was Haseo and the man with the claymore was about to attack when Haseo spoke

"Antonio grab our injured men and retreat back to the mansion, I'll be following shortly we will take the café some other day. Also, get Olathe back because the woman who was with this boy seems to have broken her ribs with that punch. Right now, Armelle is holding off the woman." He said to Antonio then he looked Tatshi in the eyes. "You boy are troublesome and you better pray we do not meet again or else it will be your last time breathing on this earth." He then forced more pressure on his spear and forced back Tatshi far enough for his men to retreat.

Tatshi looked over where he seen Kaori last and sighed at the marks on the ground and just shook his head as he walked over and helped Kaori off the ground when she slipped on broken glass. Kiyoshi then walked out the café with a bored look on his face. "Thanks but I could have driven them away it's not like they were that tough after all."

Kaori's head just grew a big vein, while Tatshi just laughed and spoke. "I probably know you could have, but I needed to work off that meal you know?" Kaori just crossed her arms and mumbled something about no thankful neko cooks.

Kiyoshi just nodded and turned to go back inside when Tatshi stopped him. "Oi Kiyoshi, you interested about becoming my nakama?" Tatshi asked Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi just walked into the café signaling them to enter with him. As they did the crowd was lessening and the man with the giant katana followed them into the café a little while after they entered. Kiyoshi just looked at both Tatshi and Kaori then at his mother and two sisters cooking. "I'm afraid not, even if it's my dream to go to the All Blue. I can't leave because of those wanna be yakuza that want this café and I'm the only one strong enough around here to defend it." Kiyoshi said as he sat down with his eyes closed.

"Then we will help you take down those yakuza wimps, plus that Haseo prick kind of pissed me off but interrupting a good work out and taking advantage of people with his power." Tatshi said as he put his blades on top of his chest.

"Yeah, and his bitch of a wife got a sucker punch in that needs to be paid back ten fold." Kaori said as she rubbed her left side of her ribs.

Tatshi then looked over at the person no one else seemed to notice enter and yelled at him. "And are you going to help out or did you just come ask for my autograph for the show?"

**A/N: There you go sorry for the long update totally forgot about the story and had a lot of things for school. Also I forgot to mention in the last chapters that everyone's memories link to someone in the anime or other fan fiction characters, so if you can give me a list of people who are linked to who and how you'll get a prize. And I won't tell you what that prize is until you get it.**

**Translation Notes:**

**Seigengainoji - **Forbidden feeling you will know what this blade means later in the story when a new nakama joins.**  
**

**Rotación de la cuchilla: Huelga Luna – Revolving Blade: Needless Moon** **–**A technique where the user rotates the blade in a way that flows like water then brings it up in a half moon degree and it make the air around the blade turn into water and causes more damage if the enemy takes a direct hit.

**Kiyoshi – **Is Japanese for quiet child since my friend is quiet most of the time when he's not around friends.

**Haseo –** I got this name from the character in .hack//G.U I love the game and the .hack//roots anime and the .hack series.

**Antonio –** Is Spanish for worthy of praise. I thought it was appropriate since his sword skill is decent and hey it's praise worthy since he can stay toe to toe with Tatshi for a little while before he actually went all out.

**Olathe – **Is Native American for Lovely, Beautiful. Ironic isn't it?

**Armelle –** Is the French name for Princess.

**Next time on the Curse eye pirates!**

**Tatshi: So, you know about my katana? Then let's have a quick spar to see if you can have it? If you win, you get Kon Teiku and if I win you help us and join my nakama as my first mate. Deal?**

**???: Deal, just get ready to give up that katana of yours.**

**Kaori: Tatshi stop fooling around we need to go now!**

**Kiyoshi: You have a weird captain……..**

**Kaori: Yeah, tell me about it.**

**Kanaye: The wondering swordsmen! & The duel!**


	4. Kanaye: The Nomad Swordsman & The Duel

**Lilchaos420: Ah, good to be back after that break!**

**A shorter Asian kid with black hair walks up behind Lilchaos420: You weren't on break, you just forgot about the story until the other day.**

**Lilchaos420: Sam! Don't scare me like that! Plus here is your premiere in the story so get ready for a fight and also sign here. Smiles**

**Sam: Fine, fine…and my nigga Lilchaos doesn't own one piece but he owns my character and he better smoke me up for signing this!**

**Chapter 4: Kanaye: The Traveling Swordsmen & The Duel!**

The man with black hair just let out a laugh before he put a cigarette to his mouth and lit it. "Nah, I don't your autograph. I just want that blade of yours; I think the Kon Teiku isn't suited for someone like you." At this Tatshi just rose his eyebrow. "Plus, I want to see if my Chaotic Heaven (someone please translate this for me in any language but English please and thanks) can hold its own against a blade like that."

Tatshi just smiled and got up from his seat. "Okay, just let me get your name."

The man just shrugged as he exhaled smoke and stood up. "Names Kanaye Chang, and remember it 'cause it's the name of the person who is going to take that blade of yours."

Tatshi's smile became a mad grin as he sensed the power within Kanaye. "So, you know about my katana? Then let's have a quick spar to see if you can have it? If you win, you get Kon Teiku and if I win you help us and join my nakama as my first mate. Deal?"

Kanaye seen the mad grin and was intrigued on how Tatshi could sense his power so fast. So Kanaye just inhaled the rest of the cigarette and then exhaled the smoke as he walked up to Tatshi with his hand out. "Deal, just be ready to give up that katana of yours."

Tatshi shook his hand and walked out of the café. "Let's do this fast, so we can hurry up and get rid those yakuza and we can start our journey as nakama." Tatshi said with out looking back, but his blades seemed to glow for a spilt second as he spoke about them becoming nakama.

Sadly the only people who caught glow were Suzuki and Kaori. The former thought '_This boy has great power he has yet to tap into. He could go places with the right nakama. I just hope that if Kiyoshi does go with him, Kiyoshi is able to stand up to the mold of the "right nakama".'_ The latter thought the glowing was just the sun playing tricks on her eyes.

Kiyoshi just looked at Tatshi then at Kaori, before speaking. "You have a weird captain…."

Kaori just snorted in response and walked out the café after she spoke. "You mean we have a weird captain. But, yeah tell me about it." Thus, earning a surprised look from Kiyoshi.

Tatshi and Kanaye were in the middle of the road only a few yards away from each other standing face to face. Tatshi then reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a coin. "When this coin hits the ground, that's the signal to start." Before he could toss the coin however, Kaori decided to speak.

"Tatshi stop fooling around, we need to go now! The next ferry departing is leaving late tonight early morn so hurry up." Tatshi could tell that Kaori was getting impatient, but said nothing and gave her a reassuring smile then tossed the coin into the air.

Tatshi and Kanaye both were in stances native to them and stared into each others eyes. They were fighting the fight just through their minds, trying to predict each others moves before they were even preformed. Their wills were strong by just the way the wind seemed to come and go making their hair wave in it making them look like they had foretold the fight before it even started. The coin at this time was about an inch from hitting the ground, when they started to move at speeds only trained eyes could see. The coin hit the ground the same time the sound of swords crashing into each other rang through the air. The two swordsmen were deadlocked in a stalemate as they stared into their eyes. One brownish jade eye stared into a pair of reddish brown eyes. Their swords were a different story, a jade blade and a dark blue blade were crossed against a long katana that seemed to be the element of chaos itself and if any superb swordsmen were watching they could see that the blades were talking to each other by the ringing out vibrations that the blades were causing. Sadly, the two swordsmen were on a level where if they did notice this while so engrossed in the fight would cause the other to grab the upper hand of the situation. Unknown to both swordsmen the blades already knew the victor to the fight and they spoke the name through the vibrations. Kanaye then shifted his weight from his right foot to his left foot as he tried to spin around Tatshi to slice into his torso. Tatshi, however seen the shift in weight and repositioned Seigengainoji in the stalemate to slice Kanaye across the chest when and if he attempted the spin. Kanaye was about to spin when he seen the dark blue blade positioned to slash him across the chest, so he saw the opening even though it was small he took it and leapt back a few yards catching Tatshi off-guard for the moment and did a front flip over Tatshi aiming his Chaotic Heaven at the one eyed swordsmen covered eye. If Tatshi were any less of skilled swordsmen than he is he would have been missing a head, but he took in the length of the blade and the height of the jump Kanaye made and he swiftly and smoothly bent backward having the blade tip mere centimeters from his patched eye. Kanaye landed on his feet a few yards away knowing he missed and pressed on his attack. Tatshi on the other hand had a feeling his torso was about to be stabbed and leapt back giving them more room. "Okay, now since we know our speed and flexibility," at this Tatshi cracked his back before continuing, "Let us get serious and mix it up with our techniques."

Kanaye could only smirk as Tatshi said that. "Was wondering when you were going to bring that round of play to an end. Even though I'm surprised that you could bend that far back, now I'll show you my favorite technique." Kanaye said as he sheathed his katana and had the tip of it pointed toward the sky while his back was arched downward like a bird.

Tatshi knew the stance from the way he was positioned and the loose but stable grip on his katana. "So, a Rei no **Fenikkusu****user and I thought there weren't any left. Now I have to win just because it's another reason you need to join my nakama." Tatshi then sheathed Kon Teiku and stuck **Seigengainoji in the ground with the dull side facing Kanaye. He then positioned himself with his left foot forward and his right foot bent with only his toes touching the ground. "Let's see which is stronger the phoenix or the dragon." Then they both readied their techniques and struck.

"**Doki no Doragon: Kenshiki no Okibi!" **Tatshi said as he pushed off his toes and left foot and unsheathed Kon Teiku and held it in a defensive position as the heat around him began to increase and made flames around it, but these flames were green. He then grabbed Seigengainoji with his left hand as he was speeding toward Kanaye.

"**Phoenix Volo: Wings di Gloria!" **Kanaye sped toward Tatshi at a high speed and it looked like he was hovering over the ground as he unsheathed his blade, even though it was a great length he managed to unsheathe it with the tip pointed toward Tatshi. If anyone looked close enough they would see the wind, fire, and lightning kanji glow their respected colors.

As they neared each other, you could see the pride and willpower in each of the swordsmen's' eyes. As the tip of Chaotic Heaven connected with Kon Teiku, Tatshi forced the blade upward and spun around Kanaye with even greater speed and swung Seigengainoji at Kanaye's back and neck. As the blade connected with Kanaye the wind from his lungs escaped and he blacked out as both swordsmen stopped, but not before hearing Tatshi speak. "That was a great fight and I hope we can spar again when we're not on our ship or when we need pass time, but now welcome to the curse eye pirates Kanaye."

Tatshi then sheathed both his blades and then sheathed Chaotic Heaven before helping Kanaye off the ground. He then carried Kanaye back into the café and sat him down. "I think I went over board when I hit him in the back of the neck." Tatshi said as he sat down and put a hand to his chin, while everyone else just sweat dropped at the motion.

Kaori just shook her head as she looked at her captain. "How can you not be tired after that fight?" Just then Tatshi's stomach made itself known as well as Kanaye's. Everyone's sweat drop just got bigger as the noises got louder.

"Well, that should answer your question eh Kaori? Now let's see can I get another helping of what I ordered before those yakuza came in here and disturbed this café?" Tatshi said with a smirk.

"You're hopeless cap'in you know that?" Kaori said off handedly while shrugging. Tatshi just looked at her with a questioned look. "How can you stay in the shape you are when you eat some much it's a question in itself and a hopeless one at that." Kaori said as she sat down next to Kiyoshi and thought about the fight they were going to get in soon.

"Well if you want to know so badly…….." Tatshi began and everyone in the café that was conscious at the time began to lean close. "I don't know I just do." He said with a smile as everyone just face faulted.

At this Kanaye began to stir, and he barely opened his eyes only hear Tatshi and Kaori speaking. They didn't notice he woke though but Kiyoshi and Suzuki noticed. Kiyoshi spoke to the swordsman in a voice low enough for only the two of them to hear. "Yeah, that was a good display of skill out there. If I had to say about the outcome of it, it was close all the way down to the last attack."

This time Kanaye spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "No, that's where's you're wrong. Tatshi out skilled me and thought at least five steps of every move he made and probably thought of several outcomes of every attack. If I had to say anything about his skill, he must have been trained someone who has seen many fights and knew the Reizu no Doragon style. I must say it was an honor to fight against you to see one of the lost skills and even I have to say I'm glad I'm your nakama now." Tatshi and Kaori just looked at Kanaye and nodded.

"Now before we actually go and finish off this group, let's get to know a little about ourselves." At this Tatshi, Kanaye, and Kiyoshi nodded as Kaori suggested.

"As Kaori may know I want to get the treasure known as one piece and become the king of pirates. Also, there's a reason I wear this eye patch and it's not because I lost an eye." Tatshi said as he looked at Kaori, Kiyoshi, and Kanaye. "And the reason I hope none of you will see first hand or ever hear about." This peaked Kiyoshi's and Kanaye's interest.

"Tatshi, don't worry about it. Now I'm Kaori Riel, the reason I joined Tatshi's nakama was to for fill a dream of a close friend of mine that became mine over the time he died. That dream is to travel the world and make sure to experience the things of the grand line. I'm the ship's navigator and I do a pretty damn job at it or will when we get a ship." At this she glared at Tatshi.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait a minute. You're saying we're nakama and we don't even have a ship?" Kanaye asked as he tried to sit up straight.

"Technically we do, but we don't have it yet. We have to go pick it up from a friend of mine since we now have a first mate and some decent nakama." Tatshi said as Suzuki placed a couple of plates full of food in-front of him.

"Okay, it seems like you planned ahead. I'm taking you're smarting than you let on. Or you're over conscious about something." Kiyoshi said after being quiet for some time.

"Ah, so you figured me out. Yeah, I am smarter than I appear, but also I prepared everything for my nakama in advance. So when we get our new ship it should be big enough for a crew of thirty or more to live on." Tatshi said with a smile after he finished his food.

"Now, we can finish all these things later. Let's go show this wanna be yakuza that they aren't welcome here." Tatshi said getting up and leading the way out of the café.

Kanaye slowly got up still a little tired from the fight, but almost fully recovered from the blows to the back and followed in suit next to Kaori and Kiyoshi.

**A/N:**** Ah, finally done with this chapter. This chapter was more of my testing to show the way of a true samurai duel than an all out fight. The next chapters will be more exciting and longer for the fight scenes, but for introducing characters or characters joining the nakama it will be a short chapter. The only nakama that will have a really long detailed chapter is the nakama that ties with Tatshi's sword. Yes. "SHE" will have a long chapter and I will give you a slight clue on what kind of power she will use. It's a force of nature and it is all around us everyday no matter where you are. And Kilnroc I'll be updating a lot to get the rest of my characters for my nakama made for the jaya arc of your story.**

**Translation Notes: ****Rei no ****Fenikkusu**** – Ghost of the Phoenix Kanaye's sword style as weird as the name may sound since a phoenix is reborn always. This sword style is said to slay evil phoenixes and use the ghost of the phoenix to help guide the blade with the user.**

**Doki no Doragon: Kenshiki no Okibi** – Wrath of the Dragon: Pride of the blazing fire. An attack that counters an attack while holding it in place with the fire of one blade while the other is used to attack vital or presser points.

**Phoenix Volo: Wings di Gloria** – Phoenix Flight: Wings of Glory. An attack that Kanaye uses with the elements wind and lightning to boost his speed to the point he actually hovers over the ground or appears to be. Then uses the element of fire to deal critical damage or overpower the defense of the person he used the attack against.

**Next time on the curse eye pirates.**

**Tatshi: So this is the Haseo manner eh? I guess it's time to barge in and say hello.**

**Antonio: What are you doing here!**

**Kaori: Bitch, its pay back time!**

**Kiyoshi: Just give up you're no match for me.**


	5. Prepare for War!

**LilChaos420: At the computer rubbing his chin Ah, here we go the perfect close range kung fu/boxing style for Kiyoshi! Man those claws do some damage.**

**Two people walk up behind Lilchaos420 The man: Yo, man when are we going to be in the story!**

**The woman: Yeah, we did after all help you think of a kung fu style for Kiyoshi!**

**LilChaos420 sighs: Okay, okay you two will join when we see the OC about the boat, since I was going to add you two there anyways…..Now leave me to my work! I don't bother you two when you're making out a couple feet away do I? No, so let me write this big fight scenes Aaron and Jamie.**

**Aaron: Fine, but remember I'm the shipwright!**

**Jamie: Yeah, I'm the doctor right? Or was it the recon person?**

**Lilchaos420 sighs again: Aaron yes, you are the shipwright and Jamie you're the female doctor. And you use fiber wires!!! NOW OUT!**

**Chapter 5: Prepare for War!**

Tatshi was walking out of the port town and headed toward the outskirts of it where a mansion sat on the hill over looking the ocean. His brown eye steeled on the mansion with determination. His left hand was on Seigengainoji, which was on his right hip and his right hand hung loosely on his right side. His hair was waving in the wind, if you seen from afar you would see a ghost like figure followed by three other people.

Kiyoshi walked to the left of Tatshi, Kiyoshi's form was his short blonde hair waving to and fro ignoring the wind and acting on its own accord. On top of his head are his two black cat ears leaning lazily forward. His black tail was waving to and fro like his hair, but then it wrapped around his waist like a belt. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a stick of pocky and lazy put it in his mouth so it stuck out like a tooth pick and quietly chewed on it.

Kaori was to the left of Kiyoshi and she had on her dark black gloves. She also had on a dark red jacket with a black under shirt that came over the belly button, but still showed some of her mid-section. She had on dark red pants that weren't loose, but weren't tight. She had on black boots that were made with hard leather and could be seen that they seen many kicks. Her short black hair was brushed to her right side. Her arms were crossed wanting to get this over and done with.

Kanaye was walking not as fast as the others were, but he was to the right Tatshi. His Kaosu Tentou (thanks Dude of Doom and Luda59) on his left hip the long blade was making a line in the dirt as he walked. He reached inside his vest and pulled out a cigarette. He then lit the cigarette with his lighter and continued to walk with his new nakama. His dark black bangs hung over his eyes and the smoke that trailed out the corner of his mouth and from the cigarette were a sight of pure power.

As the four came to the gates of the mansion, they were greeted with two men playing cards in a booth. Tatshi just smirked as he neared the men, unknown to the two they were in a world of hurt. As his shadow cast over the two men, they turned to a sight of Tatshi smirking and leaned close. "Boys, I believe I win I have a royal flush." As soon as he said that he unsheathed Seigengainoji and hit the guard on the left with the butt of the hilt and elbowed the guard on the right with his right hand. He then walked over to a lever and pulled it. The gates opened and he noticed another button in the booth and pressed it. "It wouldn't be kind of us to come unannounced now would it?" Tatshi said as the alarm sounded and walked through the gates. Kaori just sighed, while Kiyoshi just chewed on his pocky and Kanaye smoked his cigarette.

"Hmm, strawberry." Both Kanaye and Kiyoshi said at the same time. Kaori just sweat dropped as she followed the men of the group. As they neared the mansion, groups of men with armed weapons of both blades and guns poured out of the mansion.

"Finally, a real sport. So, who's going to get the last knock out or kill?" Tatshi said as he looked over his shoulder as he nakama walked up beside him.

"I don't know, but may the best man win." Kiyoshi said and then got kicked in the leg by Kaori. "My bad, may the best man or woman win." He corrected himself as he finished the pocky stick in his mouth.

"Don't get left behind or you may get none." Kanaye said as he tossed his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot.

"What's that supposed to mean? I have you know I can take out most of them with just one hand." Kaori said as she glared at Kanaye.

Tatshi just laughed at his nakama getting along much better than he hoped. "Now shall we begin or do they have to fire their rifles for us to charge?" Tatshi asked as he readied to move.

"Ready when you are captain." Kiyoshi said as he readied his claws.

"I'm glad that we have a black cat on our side." Tatshi said before charging at the large group. Only Kiyoshi got the joke and let out a small laugh before charging behind Tatshi.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Kaori asked with a confused face.

"I don't know, but we're missing all the action!" Kanaye said as he rushed with Kaori into the fray.

As bullets flew and blades clashed, a man was looking at the whole thing from his window. _'So, they came and with a fourth person also. This shall be their grave site then.' _The man thought as he turned and walked pasted the woman in the room and headed out the door after grabbing the spear on the wall.

'_Hmm, these kids have gotten him excited.' _The woman thought with smile. _'No matter he will win and I get to stretch my arms and flex my claws once again.'_ The women held out her right hand as a pair of long thin steel claws came out of her shelve, then retracted back into her shelve.

As the four pirates stood out in the court yard, where bodies of men who had died from their wounds or blood lost or unconscious Tatshi walked to the door leading inside the manor and kicked the right door in sending it into a group of henchmen, who was going to surprise the four when they opened the door. "They should know when rushing in on the enemy pirates always kick the door in……bakas." Tatshi said as he looked at the group with most unconscious while two were killed from the door being sent at a high speed into their skulls. "Hmm, that's going to be one awful headache when he wakes up." He heard Kanaye say as he lit another cigarette.

In front of the group were two doors heading down two different hallways. "Let's split up, Kiyoshi you're with me while Kanaye and Kaori take the other door." Tatshi said as he went through the right door flanked by Kiyoshi.

As Tatshi and Kiyoshi neared the end of the hallway, he looked at the two doors leading left and right. "I'll take this one, you take the other one and make sure who ever you fight you make sure they won't be able to get back up ever, or they **will **seek revenge. And I know how much your family is to you, so make sure you protect them from something you won't live to regret." Tatshi said as he took the left door. Kiyoshi was just shocked at the mood change in Tatshi over the past few minutes, but knew his words were true to the dot. He nodded and the neko man pushed open the doors leading to a bedroom that was the size of an apartment.

As Kanaye and Kaori walked down the left hallway the silence of the two was clearly lingering as smoke riddled the air…….until. "WILL YOU STOP SMOKING SO I CAN BREATHE!?" Kaori yelled at the swordsmen, who in turn just looked at her and let out a puff of smoke a few inched from her face.

"I can't, the addiction is too strong and plus the smoke is good for ya." He said with a lazy look as he walked until he came to a door in the middle of the hallway and with another puff of smoke and a 'Ja ne' he went through the door.

"Smoke is good for me my ass, I should show him what's worst than cancer he could get from those things…….my fist down his throat." She mumbled to herself as she reached the end of the hallway and punched the door in.

**With Kiyoshi**

As he walked into the room he noticed it was a fairly large bedroom and sighed as he saw who was getting out of the bed. "Just my luck, it had to be you." He said as the Kitsune Zoan user looked at Kiyoshi and yawned.

"Hmm, so you were strong enough to get past the guards. No matter after I have my fun with you, you'll be wishing we killed you sooner." She said as she cracked her neck and transformed into hybrid of a human and a fox with large claws and teeth to match. "Prepare to be beaten by Olathe the vixen."

Kiyoshi just shook his head as he grew his claws and got into a fighting stance.

**With Kaori**

Kaori just smirked when she seen the women stand up from the chair in-front of the mirror. "Finally, I get pay back for that sucker punch bitch." Kaori said as she cracked her knuckles and stepped forward.

"Tsk, Tsk ladies shouldn't be so impolite like that. But no matter I shall use your unlady like mouth and body to test my new steel claws." The woman said as she held her arms crossed like a t as claws came out.

Kaori just grumbled before speaking. "My names Kaori Riel get to know it because it'll be the name that'll send you to the after life."

"Oh now you learn manners no matter, my name is Armelle and I believe I will be the one to send you to the afterlife." Armelle said before she charged Kaori.

**With Kanaye**

Kanaye walked into a dojo with multiple pieces missing from the walls from what seem to be from a large sword as he continued to walk forward, he had his hand on his katana and unsheathed it just in time to intercept an incoming blow from a claymore. "Nice speed for a sword that big, but you'll have to be faster to keep up with me." Kanaye said as he smirked at man he seen Tatshi fight before. "And before I forget, name is Kanaye Chang and I'll be your Shimigami today."

"What are you doing here?" Antonio said as he pushed with more force on his claymore.

"I told you I'll be your Shimigami today!" Kanaye said as he rushed the claymore wielding swordsman.

**With Tatshi**

As Tatshi walked into the giant grand hall he was mesmerized by the art work of a certain woman who he had seen had bounties out on her after his first encounter with the woman. When he was about to be captivated in that wild memory a spear came at him at a lightning fast speed. If it weren't for his reflexes and instincts he would have been skewered with a long metal pole for the handle of the skewer. He jumped and gained some distance between he and his enemy. He then noticed who it was as the light shone onto the person's face. "Ah, so it'll be easier to find you since you came to me……let's get this over with I have a ship to go pick up and you being alive is making one of my new nakama to stay here, so I have to cut this problem at the roots." Tatshi said as he glared at Haseo then rushed the man while drawing his Kon Teiku.

"It seems like you are mistaken young one, after I get rid of you and your nakama I'll get rid of the people in that café and burn it down. That'll show the people of this town that we shouldn't be messed with." Haseo said as they parried blows and continued to fight.

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't been updating been making rap anime music videos with Sony Vegas 7.0 and been popping them out like nothing. I'll be updating more though now since I'll be working on chapters in between editing.

**Next time on the curse eye pirates!**

**Tatshi: Haseo…….you should know that the son of……doesn't die so easy!**

**Kanaye: Man nice shot, that's gunna leave a mark in the morning to bad it used the rest of your strength to do it.**

**Kiyoshi: Flu Maine Tsume Rendan! Never mess with bad luck……you'll never come out with lady luck on your side.**

**Kaori: Rei no Rendan Bitch that is what you get for cutting my favorite shirt!**


	6. Author Note

**A/N: To all my current stories!**

**Okay, I just got a new computer since my old one crashed...my it R.I.P with all the anime, music , and chapters I had on it. Okay now since I just checked my email last night I had a lot of letters saying I should update so yeah I will, BUT things will get rewritten like some chapters of the 8 and 9 tails lives and friendship. Yeah I will rewrite some of the chapters to make the story a little more understanding on Tatshi and also on Naruto. Also for my The 8 and 9 tails sealed in brothers will be completely rewritten and it will become a dark story if you think Tatshi's dark side is evil in the other story you will find this side a lot more disrespectful, more music intoned, more seductive, and also cruel when it comes to fights less tolerable to people who aren't worth his time, even in sparring. This side of Tatshi will actually be shown more often than the one in my previous story and also the fight scenes will be more descriptive like the fights in my one piece story. Naruto in this story will actually be more quiet and take jabs at people who seem to annoy him like the Naruto in the story where he is trained by Sasori then searches for his twin sister Karin, sorry I forget the whole title of this fan fiction but it has the words puppet in it and is a must read story. Also I tribute all the puns I make Naruto say to the author of that story since it's one of the best stories I have read and I have read a lot of fan fictions. Now back to Tatshi's normal side if you would like to call it that. I would call him a true shinobi to the sense of it. Since he has no emotion what so ever...this will have to do with their past as he witnessed something while Naruto was unconscious. So when it comes down to everything dark Tatshi will be there to liven things up with dialog but he won't be there all the time. Now before I start to discuss my one piece story I have to say a couple more things about this story. The first thing is you won't know their pasts until the fight Sarutobi dies, this is so because it was actually part his fault only a small part that they came out like this. If you want to find out why you have to wait for that soul breaking chapter, even when I wrote down the scene I was shocked on how evil and cold hearted I was in my subconscious I mean if I was able to make this an episode it would have to edited and edited just for the scene of torture and how the act was committed. Now onto Akatsuki in this story...they will play a part in their lives that actually make dark Tatshi and Naruto more people friendly if you call dark Tatshi saying to Shino how he feel that he is a living act of bestiality with his bugs then yeah they are really people friendly. They will not train Naruto and Tatshi, actually the only things they learn from them are people skills cough if want to say that these people have people skills cough Actually they learn to fight from their bijuu but only a certain amount of things they learn from the bijuu the rest you can say they got the jutsu's on loan from other hidden villages, if you want to call it a loan then yeah. Now if you're a smart reader which I know most of you are, then you found out through my not so obvious hints that yes, Naruto and Tatshi will join Akatsuki. The thing is I have thought of a brilliant idea to make those two actually give youki to the statue without having their bijuu drained from them, but it comes at a price. I'm sure if Naruto went willing with Itachi then this could have been a possibility to the ways that Naruto could have survived and most likely been in Akatsuki after training. But I digress, from my story now Itachi, Pein, Mandra, and Konan will actually pay a huge part to Tatshi and Naruto, but mostly Pein and Konan as you will see why. Now onto the love interests if I feel like writing a little bit of romance in here and if I do it won't be a long term thing I can assure you that. It will probably to gain information or for undercover like a real shinobi. For weapons, Naruto will use either a gauntlets that have retractable claws that let like gloves or I may edit it so it makes a better idea of his weapon or hidden weapons like the push out blade that the assassins in "Assassin's Creed" wear. Tatshi will use two wakizashi blades or a Bo staff that is actually two katana inside of it. Now onto my one piece story I have to say it's going the way I wanted it to action wise since I actually got a review saying that the fight scene between Tatshi and Kanaye was one of the most descriptive actions scenes that person has ever read. I just need more time to work on it but since I'm coming out of school soon and will have free time expect great things from that. Now onto upcoming new stories, the first one will be a black lagoon Naruto cross over that I hope I can shift things here and there. And the last one that will come out will probably be a Hellsing Naruto crossover which I won't even start until I find out when Hellsing OVA 5 is coming out or is half way out. Hope to expect updates later this week or next week for all 3 stories and the new stories, the Black Lagoon cross over will probably come out in late May or early June that's if I really take things out and put things in or actually go through ideas over and over.**

**Ja ne and Gomen for not updating a lot more**

**LilChaos aka KageShodai on Ghost online and Itachisan on Final Fantasy XI**


End file.
